Hell in a Cell 2015
Hell in a Cell 2015 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on October 25, 2015, at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It was the seventh event under the Hell in a Cell chronology. This was the first WWE PPV other than SummerSlam held in Los Angeles since No Way Out in 2007. Eight matches were contested at the event, with one match on the pre-show. In the main event, Brock Lesnar defeated The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match. The show is also notable for Alberto Del Rio's return to the WWE where he answered John Cena's US Open Challenge and defeated him to win the WWE United States Championship. Background Hell in a Cell featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At WrestleMania XXX in 2014, Brock Lesnar defeated The Undertaker to break his undefeated WrestleMania streak. 16 months later at SummerSlam in 2015, Undertaker defeated Lesnar in a rematch. At Night of Champions, it was announced that Lesnar would face Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match at the event. At Battleground, Bray Wyatt defeated Roman Reigns after interference from Luke Harper. At SummerSlam, Reigns and Dean Ambrose defeated Wyatt and Harper. At Night of Champions, Wyatt, Harper and Braun Strowman defeated Reigns, Ambrose and Chris Jericho. On the October 1 episode of SmackDown, Reigns challenged Wyatt to a Hell in a Cell match at the event, which Wyatt accepted. On the September 14 Raw, Charlotte unsuccessfully challenged Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship. The former lost by disqualification, but Stephanie McMahon announced a rematch. At Night of Champions, Charlotte defeated Nikki Bella to win the Divas Championship. On October 5th, it was announced on WWE's Facebook page that Charlotte would defend the title against Nikki in her rematch at Hell in a Cell. At Night of Champions, Kane returned from injury as "Demon Kane" and attacked Seth Rollins after Rollins retained the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Sting. At Live from Madison Square Garden, Demon Kane attacked Rollins after Rollins lost to John Cena in a steel cage match. On the October 5 episode of Raw, Stephanie McMahon announced that Rollins would defend the title against Demon Kane at the event, but that should Demon Kane lose, Corporate Kane, Kane's alter ego, would be fired from his role as Director of Operations. At Night of Champions, The Dudley Boyz defeated WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day by disqualification, therefore not winning the titles. At Live from Madison Square Garden, The Dudley Boyz again won by disqualification. On the October 5 episode of Raw, Stephanie McMahon announced that The New Day would defend the titles against The Dudley Boyz at the event. At Night of Champions, Kevin Owens defeated Ryback to win the Intercontinental Championship. On the October 8 episode of SmackDown, it was announced that Owens would defend the title against Ryback in a rematch at the event. On the [[October 19, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|October 19 episode of Raw]], it was announced that John Cena would defend the United States Championship in an open challenge at the event. On the October 19 edition of Raw, Sheamus, King Barrett and Rusev defeated Cesaro, Dolph Ziggler and Neville. Later that night, it was announced that there will be a rematch between the trios which will take place on the pre-show at the event. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Dolph Ziggler, Cesaro & Neville defeated Rusev, Sheamus & King Barrett (11:30) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated John Cena © to win the WWE United States Championship (7:48) *Roman Reigns defeated Bray Wyatt in a Hell in a Cell match (23:03) *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) © defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (8:24) *Charlotte © defeated Nikki Bella by submission to retain the WWE Divas Championship (10:39) *Seth Rollins © defeated Kane to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (14:35) *Kevin Owens © defeated Ryback to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (5:35) *Brock Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match (18:10) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Hell in a Cell DVD release * Hell in a Cell 2015 on DVD External links * Hell in a Cell 2015 Official website * Kickoff on WWE Network * Hell in a Cell 2015 on WWE Network * Hell in a Cell 2015 Pre Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Hell in a Cell 2015 at CAGEMATCH.net * Hell in a Cell 2015 at Online World of Wrestling Category:Events with Hell in a Cell matches Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:Hell in a Cell PPV